Cuento Amoroso
by Catlyn-Cat987
Summary: Esta historia es que despues de haber echo el aurora Rising, Aira se va pero Jun tiene un plan para hacerla volver y de paso juntar un par de parejas. Lo se mal summary pero soy nueva.
1. El anuncio

**Hola soy nueva en esto así que por favor lean y dejen sus reviews**

**Nota: Los personajes de pretty rhythm aurora dream no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 1: El Anuncio

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Aira logro hacer el aurora rising, el grupo MARS se disolvió debido a que el padre de Aira se la llevó lejos pues el no quería que su linda hija pasara mucho tiempo con el integrante de Callings, Shou. Aira ya es mayor de edad aunque todavía asiste al instituto pero no ha tenido el coraje para enfrentarse a su padre y decirle que quiere volver al mundo del patinaje con sus amigas Rhythm y Mion, pero un buen día se lleno de valor y llamo a Jun para decirle donde se encontraba y que quería volver a su antiguo grupo.

_**Llamada entre Jun y Aira:**_

**Aira:** Hola, Jun no sabes cuanto extrañaba oír tu voz, ojala pudieras ayudarme para volver al grupo MARS

**Jun:** Por su puesto que sí pero déjame ver que puedo hacer

**Aira:** Gracias, debo colgar ahí viene mi papá.

_**Fin de la llamada.**_

Jun se quedo pensando y se le ocurrió una idea, podría volver a formar el grupo MARS y en el camino unir unas cuantas parejas. Jun fue directo a la compañía para comentarle a Kyoko sobre su plan, ella lo apoyo completamente y mando a llamar a Rhythm y Mion.

**Mion:** Directora de que no quiere hablar

**Kyoko:** Bueno, Jun y yo les hemos programado un acto especial pero no les comentaremos mucho de eso hasta llegar a la locación donde lo haremos.

**Rhythm:** Ahh eso no es justo.

**Kyoko:** Lo se pero así se hará, ya pueden retirarse

**Mion y Rhythm:** Sí como diga.

_**En los pasillos del edificio**_

Mion y Rhythm todavía estaban hablando sobre como sería su espectáculo. Aunque seguían intrigadas de por que tanto misterio.

**Rhythm:** Mion-chan no crees que sea demasía misterio para un simple acto

**Mion:** Tienes razón pero dejémoslo así luego nos enteraremos de todo.

Ellas no se habían dado cuenta pero Jun estaba atrás de ellas escuchando todo y lo único que pronuncio antes de irse fue _Muy pronto lo descubrirán señoritas…_

**Lamento lo corto pero fue mi primer capitulo. Gracias a todos por leerlo, si les gusto sigan leyéndolo ****J**


	2. La Revelacion

**Hola muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic después de meditar mucho tiempo por fin tengo la continuación perfecta.**

**Se que no soy la mejor escritora pero sepan que hago mi esfuerzo.**

**Lamento la demora y que lo disfruten :P **

Capitulo 2: La Revelación

Aira estaba en su nueva escuela donde nadie sabía que ella antes era una famosa estrella, siempre estaba deprimida pues extrañaba a sus amigos y en especial a Shou, para ella pensar en el siempre la hacia sonrojarse al máximo, para su suerte nunca nadie lo notaba. Aira estaba en su salón, tenía clase de historia y lo único que hacia era mirar a la ventana pensando en su antigua vida hasta que entro la directora al aula.

**Directora:** Atención jóvenes, hoy tenemos un invitado especial el es un agente de una empresa muy conocida por administrar a varias de las mejores estrellas y celebridades que hay.

Aira se volteo para ver de quien se trataba y cual fue su sorpresa al notar que la persona a la que la directora se refería era…

**Directora: **Chicos el es Jun Takigawa y esta ofreciendo a esta institución se la sede de su nuevo acto.

En cuanto entro todas las chicas se quedaron con corazones en los ojos y todos los chicos con miradas de odio.

**Jun:** Así es. Se trata de una serie de diversas historias sobre hielo inspiradas en cuentos clásicos. Pero principalmente señora directora e venido a decirle una jovencita de esta clase que ella también participara en este espectáculo.

**Directora: **En serio pero no me comentaron nada. Y dígame Jun de quien se trata.

Todas las chicas se le acercaron esperanzadas de ser la elegida mientras Aira se quedo petrificada en su lugar por la noticia que acababa de escuchar.

**Jun:** Bueno yo ya se a quien voy a escoger pero dejemos que las otras dos estrellas principales escojan a quien quieren como su compañera.

En cuanto termino de decir eso Rhythm y Mion entraron al salón lo que dejo a Aira con ganas de llorar por ver a sus mejores amigas de nuevo

**Rhythm:** Mucho gusto mi nombre es Rhythm Amamiya, y ella es mi compañera Mion Takamine.

**Mion: **Un gusto de conocerlos. Disculpe pero podría darnos la lista de las alumnas de esta institución.

**Directora:** Por supuesto.

La directora les dio la hoja Mion y a Rhythm para que la revisaran cuando llegaron al nombre de Aira Harune no lo podían creer estaban que querían llorar. Así que Mion dejo la lista en el escritorio y dijo….

**Mion: **Ya tomamos una decisión

**Directora:** Pero si todavía no terminan de revisar la lista

**Rhythm:** No es necesario. AIRA!

**Aira:** Rhythm-chan, Mion-chan estoy muy feliz de verlas.

Así se acercaron y se abrazaron las tres amigas dejando muy confundidos a todos. Una alumna de la clase llamada Sandy se levanto y les pregunto…

**Sandy: **Ya se conocían

**Jun:** Creo que soy la persona ideal para responder eso. Verán Aira solía pertenecer al grupo MARS de la compañía junto a Rhythm y Mion.

**Aira:** Entonces tú planeaste todo esto.

**Jun:** Así es. Y ya que todos estamos aquí déjenme terminar de explicar a la clase sobre que se va a tratar el show.

**Aira, Mion y Rhythm: **¡Claro!

**Jun:** El show como ya dije se trata de una presentación de tres cuentos clásicos sobre hielo, la sirenita, Blanca nieves y por ultimo la bella durmiente. Y por si fuera poco las estrellas de Callings harán de los príncipes en estas historias mientras que nuestras lindas damitas harán de las princesas.

Todas las chicas presentes se emocionaron por que podrían conocer a los integrantes de Callings, mientras que a nuestras tres protagonistas se les empezaba a notar el rubor en sus caras.

**Jun:** Así quedaran las parejas Wataru y Mion harán Blanca nieves, Hibiki y Rhythm la sirenita, por ultimo Shou y Aira protagonizaran la bella durmiente.

**Aira: **¡Shou!

**Mion: **¡Wataru!

**Rhythm: **¡Hibiki!

Después de oír la noticia las chicas se enrojecieron y cayeron de espaldas por un desmayo, pues como todos saben esos cuentos siempre terminan con un beso.

**Jun:** Bien El show es en un mes, y es todo por el momento adiós. Por cierto señora directora puedo llevarme a Aira.

**Directora:** Si

**Bueno este capitulo lo hice mas largo, a que no se imaginan que sucederá en el próximo capitulo.**

**Ok les diré que algo pasara cuando Shou y Aira se rencuentren .**

**Dejen sus REVIEWS **


End file.
